


Claimed

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: The Werewolf of Battle Creek [1]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Possessive Behavior, Post-S1E3, Public Sex (mentioned), Romance, Scenting, Werewolf!Milt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ knows there’s something wrong with Milt, although maybe he’s a bit crazy at thinking it may be that Milt’s a werewolf.  Turns out he was right, and the consequences of such knowledge may prove fatal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Queenie and I have issues.  We don’t apologize for this.  See, I got this idea in my head, and then she had to go encouraging it- as usual- and then this happened.

Russ knew something was wrong with Milt, knew it deep in his bones.  Granted he had no idea just what that was, just that it was _something_.  It didn’t help Milt’s case that he was clearly hiding something and that he dodged any questions by Russ and his fellow Detectives about what the hell he was doing in a place like Battle Creek.

It was while they were down at a local school to talk to the kids, Russ’ eyes drifting over all the drawings of wolves on the wall, that something clicked in his mind.  Milt’s avoidance, his seemingly endless streak of luck, the way he was just _that good_ , how he liked to be in personal space…  Then most recently there was the three day span that he came in looking like shit.  At the time Milt had claimed he was fighting a cold, not sleeping, but now Russ began to wonder.

He looked over at Milt, narrowing his focus on those teeth, on his canines.  Could Milt possibly be…?  No, it was crazy.  There was no such thing as werewolves.

* * *

He found himself checking the calendar hanging in the office the next chance he got.  Finding the symbol that indicated the full moon, Russ was only partially surprised to find it coincided with that first date Milt had come in “sick.”  Hey, Russ wouldn’t deny having mentally cataloged it- at the time he had snarkily thought to himself it was to remember when the golden boy looked anything but, though now he figured his instincts had been telling him to pay attention as well.

“Hey Holly,” Russ prompted, sitting on the corner of her desk.  “How long do full moons last?”

“Something like three days I think.  Why?”

“Just a theory is all,” Russ brushed off.  As she looked from her computer screen up to him expectantly, he attempted to cover it up by tying it to their current case.  “If the dealers are trying to use night to their advantage, then it might help to narrow down when they could have ditched the drugs.”

“Huh.”  Holly nodded as she thought it over.  “Yeah, not a bad idea.”

Russ just tapped his knuckles on the desk, heading back to his own to attempt getting some _real_ work done.  When Milt inevitable showed up in their office, Russ chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep silent.

* * *

The case was over.  Or the official case was.  Russ still needed to figure Milt out.  That was how he ended up in Detroit, in the parking garage of the FBI, leaning against an SUV next to where Milt’s former boss parked.  Bromberg lowered his brow as he stepped out of the car.  “Help you?”

“Why’s Milt Chamberlain in Battle Creek?”  The man gave a short laugh of disbelief.  “The truth.  No more crap about how much you loved the guy.”

“I dunno what you’re talking about.”  He reached in the car, pulled out his jacket and started to put it on.

“Hey pal,” Russ growled, stepping forward, “it’s only a matter of time before the whole department’s told that Milt was banished from Detroit because he was having an affair with your wife.”  He raised a brow, the look on his face borderline cocky.  “Is the truth worse for you than that?”

“Actually, yes.”

Russ hadn’t been expecting that answer.  He decided to quit beating around the bush then and inquired, “Like the fact he’s a werewolf?”

Bromberg froze as he grabbed his briefcase, slowly straightening up as he gazed at Russ carefully.  He tilted his head just slightly, clearly judging him, trying to figure out what he knew.  “What if he was?”

“My life depends on my ability to trust him,” Russ answered easily.  “And right now I don’t.”

“He didn’t get transferred for being wolf,” Bromberg stated casually, shutting his car door.  “There’s a lot in the FBI.  Hell, every Federal Agency has their share.  It’s ‘cause we’re good at what we do.”

“You too.”  Russ lowered his brows.  Bromberg simply nodded slightly in affirmation.  “And why would you tell me all this?”

The Agent- _werewolf_ \- sniggered.  “Do you think anyone would believe you if you told them?  Besides… if you did, you’d be dead.”  Russ’ frown deepened at that but he wasn’t about to press his luck- he knew how to keep his mouth shut, despite what some people might think.  “But no, that’s not why he was transferred.”

“So he _was_ sleeping with your wife then?” Russ inquired sarcastically- and there was that damned lack of brain-to-mouth filter that inspired such beliefs on his supposed lack of skill in secret-keeping.

Bromberg’s eyes narrowed.  “We were serving a fugitive warrant, but the guy got tipped off and barricaded himself in the house.  Milt and I found a back entrance... Guy was waiting. I was in his sights when Milt came in behind me. Couldn’t get his gun around fast enough so he dove into the line of fire.  His vest took two shots that would have hit me in the head.”

Russ sucked in his lower lip at that, biting down on it.  He fully believed it was something reckless and stupidly brave that Milt would do.  He had been confident and cool under fire before, proving how highly trained he was.  So for Bromberg to tell him this, it wasn’t really a stretch.

“We both received commendations,” the Agent continued.  “My wife came to the presentation…  Never looked at me the same way again.”  Bromberg had a bitter look on his face.  “I ended up reading her diary a few weeks later.  She said she’d picture him when we had sex.”  Russ winced.  “Our marriage ended six months later.”

“So you had him transferred for revenge,” Russ figured.

“Not me.”  He gave a short, humorless laugh.  “No, I tried to get him transferred for months but nothing worked.  The decision came from higher up.”

“Who initiated it?”

“No idea.  But you find out, lemme know so I can buy them a bottle of the most expensive scotch I can find.”

Russ barely held back the eye roll.  Bromberg hadn’t been all that helpful, although at least he now had the truth about his werewolf theory.  It looked like he and Milt needed to have a little chat.

* * *

The moving wall entrance into Milt’s place wasn’t even fully shut when Russ started.  “I finally figured it out.”

Milt looked up casually from his place on the couch.  “Hey Russell.  Just in time.”  He waved the magazine in his hand before tossing it onto the coffee table next to his laptop.  “Been looking at these houses and I could use a second opinion.”  He patted the couch next to him.  “Come sit.”  He tapped at the keyboard and as Russ moved closer he could see Milt clicking open a tab with some home listings.

“House hunting?”  Milt hummed in affirmation.  “Why?”

“Well I can’t stay here forever.  This was just supposed to be a temporary set up.”

“And you want _my_ opinion?” he asked in disbelief.

Milt looked up at him, brow cocked in confusion.  “Yeah?”

Russ opened his mouth to reply when he remembered what he was doing there to begin with.  He growled, closing the lid of the laptop with a snap.  “Stop trying to change the subject.”

The Agent leaned back against the couch, looking amused.  “Was there something you wanted to discuss Russell?”

He bit back the scathing comment on the tip of his tongue.  He’d told Milt not to call him that but he still did it on occasion.  Russ knew it was meant to rile him and he wouldn’t give the damned mutt the satisfaction.  “Yeah,” he said instead, “the fact you’re a werewolf.”

Milt froze and for once seemed to be taken off guard by something.  He broke eye contact then, looking away as he gave a bitter laugh.  “Should have known you’d figure it out.”

“Damn right I did.  Even went to see Bromberg to confirm it.”

Milt looked back at him in obvious surprise.  “He said that?”

“Among other things.  Like the fact your transfer orders came from higher up the food chain.”

Looking a bit defeated, Milt replied, “I know.  I’ve been trying to figure it all out myself but no such luck.  They just don’t _transfer_ a wolf.  Someone wants me here, or at least wants me gone from Detroit, but I’ve no idea to what end.”

Russ observed him a few moments, able to discern he was being honest.  “Well it’s about time you started sharing.  Wouldda been nice if you trusted me with the truth a long time ago.”

That made Milt laugh again, this time in disbelief.  “Really?  Because _that_ conversation would have gone well.  ‘Oh, by the way, you should probably know I’m a _werewolf_.’  Great call Russ.”  He snorted, getting up to walk past him into the kitchen.

Growling, Russ trailed after him.  “Weren’t you the one that said ‘sharing is caring’?  I’m supposed to be your partner.”  That made Milt freeze again as he opened the fridge door.  “We’re supposed to be able to trust each other at our backs, with our lives.  How can I do that if you lie to me?”

Milt heaved a sigh, looking over his shoulder at him.  “I trust you Russ.”  He let the door fall shut, turning to lean forward onto the island as he met Russ’ gaze.  “And I’m sorry if you feel I’ve betrayed you…  I was honestly just trying to protect you.”

The sincerity of his words stopped Russ from spouting off how he didn’t need anyone’s _protection_.  Instead he replied softly, “Well, that goes both ways.”

Russ didn’t give Milt a chance to say anything else.  Rather he turned on his heels and left.

* * *

He didn’t really see much of Milt the rest of the week.  They hadn’t gotten any major cases that the Commander forced him to go ask the Agent’s assistance with.  Any time the werewolf showed up in the office, Russ made an excuse to leave.  Of course he hadn’t missed the kicked puppy look Milt sent his way each and every time.

It had been a long and stressful day of dealing with bullshit and he just wanted to put his feet up and have a beer before collapsing in bed.  As he slotted the key into his apartment door however, something struck him hard in the back of the head.  His world went black before he hit the floor.

When he regained consciousness, Russ groaned.  His head was throbbing.  Managing to open his eyes, he was confused by his surroundings.  He was in the middle of the woods, in some clearing.  Moonlight bathed the area but even so it was pretty damn dark.  It didn’t help that his feet were bound together, as were his hands behind his back, just dumped there on his side like a pile of trash.

“God fucking damnit.”  How was he getting out of this one?  Better question- how’d he get into this in the first place?

That was when he heard it- wolves.  The echoing of their howls cut right through him, turning his blood ice cold.  “Oh fuck this,” he ground out, attempting to wiggle into a sitting position.  The world around him spun as he did so, his equilibrium thrown off.

He could hear the movement in the underbrush around him.  He couldn’t make out how many of them there were and they seemed to be circling him.  There were throaty noises, low growls, and other beastly noises rippling through the darkness.

That was when he saw the first one, his jaw dropping as he realized these weren’t wolves.  They were werewolves.  Partially shifted werewolves with claws grown and fangs showing.  Russ looked up at the bright moon, his heart dropping as he remembered it was the eve before the full moon.

He cursed, looking around as more of them started to become visible.  He had been trussed up and left as bait for a pack of fucking _werewolves_.

Before he could fully tailspin into his doom and gloom about how he was totally going to die, a familiar form burst through the bushes and into the clearing.  Milt snarled at the wolf that had been making for Russ, sending the creature scrambling backwards.  Baring his still human teeth, he growled at the others as well, making them back up into the shadows.

“Fucking hell,” Russ grumbled.

Milt went down on one knee next to him, pulling a small blade out to cut the bindings at his feet.  “Got here as fast as I could,” he explained.  “They doubled around a few times to try and throw your scent.”  Russ sighed as his hands were cut loose next, bringing them in front of him to rub away the stiffness.  “Looks like I made it just in time.”  Milt looked over his shoulder where one of the wolves was shifting around anxiously, scenting the air.

“Can we just get outta here?” Russ asked, bringing his hand up to the back of his head, hissing as he did so.  He felt something sticky, pulling it away to find congealing blood.  He was taken off-guard when a whimper left Milt’s throat, grabbing his hand and bringing it up to his nose to smell.  The wolf proceeded to check his head next, prodding gently at the wound.

Satisfied Russ wasn’t going to keel over right there, Milt answered, “About that.  We have a bit of a problem.”

“You don’t say,” Russ snarked back.

Milt gave him a reproachful look.  “There’s no way I’m walkin’ you out of here.  Not against a full pack.  Not unless I claim you.”

“Do what now?”

“Claim you.”

Russ paused.  “As in sex?”

“Well…”  Milt bit his lower lip, looking only slightly chagrined.

 _Fuck,_ Russ thought, _This is seriously my life?_

He hadn’t missed how the wolves backed down when Milt showed up, challenged by his very presence.  However some of the braver ones were starting to creep closer again.  No, it looked like there wasn’t much of a choice other than fighting and he wasn’t about to test his luck against a bunch of feral werewolves on the cusp of going absolutely insane.

“Don’t suppose you brought silver bullets,” Russ suggested, attempting to hide his nervousness.

Milt gave him a crooked smile, shaking his head.  “Unnecessary.  Shot to the head does the job.”  He looked around, eyes narrowing at a particularly bold male, pulling his lips back to snarl.  When the wolf growled back, Milt snapped his teeth together threateningly, causing him to back off- just barely.  “We need to make a move here Russ…”

Russ bit the inside of his cheek, knowing full well he was right.  It wasn’t like it was exactly going to be a hardship.   _Fuck_ .  His face heated up at his own thoughts, but he couldn’t lie to himself.  He hadn’t been immune to Milt this whole time.  It was part of what made him so _frustrated_ with the man. _Wolf_ . _Fuck._

Milt- _the bastard_ \- seemed to know exactly what he was thinking too and just gave him one of those easy smiles.  He leaned in, rubbing their cheeks together before pressing his lips to the back of Russ’ jaw.  “Promise to take care of you,” he all but purred into his ear.  “Won’t hurt you.”

Russ swallowed, willing to bet Milt could _hear_ it, before wetting his lips.  His reply was nothing more than a breath.  “Yeah.  I know.”

Milt let out a puff of air in what might have amounted to relief, nuzzling his cheek again.  “I need you to show me your neck.”

“What?”  Russ jerked back to meet his gaze.

“You need to submit,” he answered casually.

Blushing again, Russ’ eyes danced away.  After a moment though he tilted his chin back, exposing his neck.  Milt made a noise in the back of his throat, mouth pressing to his pounding pulse.  Russ had no idea how a simple act could make him sigh, relaxing into it and letting his eyes fall shut.

Milt was far from shy, shedding his clothes and pulling at Russ’ own.  Looking at the werewolf’s well-built and toned form, Russ couldn’t help but feel a bit self-conscious.  He was in his late forties for fuck’s sake, and here was this thirty-something-year-old in the prime of his life- and a werewolf to boot.  The way Milt was looking at him though made all of those feelings go away.

Milt’s hands ran up his sides, running over to his pectorals.  They wandered almost reverently down, fingers hooking into the waistband of his pants.  Getting the hint, Russ shifted to allow their removal along with his underwear.  Milt’s eyes danced over every part of exposed skin, taking everything in as he rid himself of the last of his own clothing in a hurry.

If Russ didn’t know any better, he’d say the other man was actually looking forward to this.  When those chocolate colored eyes snapped up to his, Russ felt his breath catch in his throat.  There was pure heat behind that gaze.

Wetting his lips, Russ inquired, “Guess that means you wanna top, huh?”

Milt gave him a smile that was pure predator, moving up onto his knees to gaze down at him.  “Hope you don’t mind.”

Russ swallowed audibly again, shaking his head before he could stop himself.  Milt’s eyes became lidded, pressing gently to urge Russ onto his back.  “I, umm, I haven’t exactly… in a while.”   _Damnit Russ, when did you become a blushing virgin._

That seemed to genuinely surprise Milt.  “Really?”

Scoffing, Russ retorted, “What?  You think they’re actually lining up for someone like _me_?”

“Why not?”  Russ would have told the werewolf to fuck off is he couldn’t see the sincerity plain on his face.

“You are so fucking backwards, I have no idea how you even survive.”  Milt’s grin was blinding and playful.  He pressed down against Russ, nuzzling at his jaw.  The motion pushed a very blatant erection against Russ’ hip, reminding him of their current predicament.  “I don’t suppose you carry lube…”

Milt pulled away , pondering.  “Ah.”  He moved over to snag his jacket.  It gave Russ the chance to take in the werewolf’s body further.  If he’d thought the man was far too pretty for his own good _before_ then Milt was downright Adonis worthy now.  Milt pulled a small bottle from his pocket, announcing, “This should work.”

“Lotion?” he asked sarcastically.  “Why am I not surprised?” Milt shrugged, putting some onto his fingers. “Don't suppose you have any condoms in there.”

Frowning, Milt shook his head. “I'm clean though if it makes you feel better. You?”

Russ scowled. “What part of 'haven't done this in awhile' was confusing?”

Milt only smiled, moving closer once more. He prodded at Russ’ legs until he spread them.  Noticing his nervous expression, Milt pressed his clean hand to Russ’ abdomen.  “Relax.”

Russ nodded, eyes focusing on the hand that trailed up his chest before raking back down, blunt fingernails scraping against skin.  It allowed Milt to press a digit inside him before Russ could clench down or pull away.  The sensation wasn’t a foreign one but he hadn’t exaggerated that it had been a long time since he’d been with someone like this.  A little whimper left his throat before he could stop it.

“Shh,” Milt eased, digging his nails into his chest a bit more to distract him, “talk to me Russ.”

Russ wet his lips again before nodding.  “I’m good…  I’m good.”

Milt’s lips quirked, gazing down at him with an expression Russ didn’t dare to name.  “Just say the word.”

“I’m good,” Russ insisted.  “Just… do something.”

Milt only smiled at his impatience before pushing his finger further inside him, causing Russ to keen.  As Milt started to work him open, he leaned down, rubbing his cheek over Russ’ heart, up to his shoulder.  When he nuzzled his neck, Milt murmured against his skin, “So beautiful.”

Russ gave a barking laugh.  “You definitely hit your head somewhere.”  He let out a soft moan when Milt added a second finger.

“Don’t put yourself down like that.”  Milt’s words had a sharpness to them, almost like an order.  Sure enough when he pulled away to look down at Russ, his face was set.  “You deserve more than that.  So much more.”

Russ let out a broken sound, Milt returning to his rubbing.  Trying to hide his emotions, Russ hid behind sarcasm as usual.  “Sure act more like a damn cat than a wolf.”

“Scenting,” Milt commented easily, running his tongue along Russ’ jaw.  “All part of being claimed.  Every wolf will be able to smell me on you, pressed into every pore.”  There was a smile in his voice as he added in his ear, “And you’ll be just as much apart of me.”

That concept, the idea of being so deeply claimed, sent Russ’ mind racing.  He moaned, pushing back against Milt’s fingers.  “Fuck,” he hissed.

“Getting there,” Milt assured in amusement, gnawing on the back of his jaw.

“Yeah, well hurry it up,” he griped in turn.

For once it seemed Milt was actually planning to listen to him.  He pulled his fingers out to kneel between Russ’ legs, adjusting them so they were bent with his feet flat on the grass.  “Deep breath…” Milt encouraged, the head of his dick prodding at Russ’ hole.  As Russ did, Milt slid inside on the outward breath.

Cursing, Russ grit his teeth, willing his body to just _relax, for fuck’s sake_.  Milt’s fingers slid through his chest hair and he leaned down, whispering soothing words into his ear.  Russ was actually surprised when it worked, even more surprised by the fact Milt was being so gentle with him, so careful.

He waited until Russ moved against him, testing the feel of having someone inside him after so long, before moving in turn.  The slide of skin on skin was almost over stimulating, the slow thrusting nearly too maddening.  Milt peppered kisses on his shoulder, his jaw, murmuring affections Russ had no idea could come from the werewolf’s mouth.

Then Milt kissed him.  It was probably stupid for him to feel so overcome with emotion over _that_ when they were already engaged in, well, what they were engaged in.  All the same, Russ moaned softly, slotting their mouths together more firmly.  The teasing brush of lips wouldn’t do, not when Russ wanted _more_.  He twinned their tongues together, drawing a needy sound from Milt.

When they parted for air, Milt pushed up away from him a little, changing the angle.  Russ gasped, feeling the bundle of nerves that was his prostate light up.  Damn it really had been too long- he was so close.  By the way Milt scented at the air he knew it too and picked up the pace a bit, hitting his prostate on nearly every sharp thrust.

That was when Russ threw his head back, offering up his neck again without realizing it.  Milt’s lips and teeth were there, insistently biting along its length without breaking the skin. Until Russ felt little pinpricks as Milt’s teeth sharpened.

Eyes widening, Russ gasped out, “Don’t…  I don’t want…  I don’t wanna be…”

Milt shushed him, hands running over his body as he assured, “Doesn’t work like that Russell.”

Willing to believe him, Russ could only nod.  Milt nuzzled into his neck, using his nose to move Russ’ head once again.  Knowing that he wasn’t about to be changed into a werewolf, Russ relaxed, allowing all the sensations of their coupling wash over him.

He was _so close_ .  He could feel the heat deep in his belly.  If Milt would just keep hitting _right there._  Milt bit him then, harder than before, right below his collarbone.  Something in Russ snapped at that and he came between their stomachs.  He heard the answering growl in his ear, felt the heat of cum inside him as Milt followed him into oblivion.

Lying boneless on the ground with his eyes closed, Russ was simply enjoying the blissful feelings, listening to the slightly labored breathing in his ear from his partner.  That wasn’t the only thing he heard however.  He had almost forgotten about their audience until he heard approving noises and grumbling complaints from the werewolves surrounding them, managing to open one eye to watch them disappear back into the forest where they came from.

Russ didn’t really give a shit about any of them, as long as they went away.  No, he was far more focused on the strong body pressed against him, the tongue soothing abused skin, the warm breath against his neck.  For not the first time, Milt had his undivided attention.  It seemed this time Russ had his in turn.

Milt growled low in his throat, holding him possessively as he rumbled out, "Mine.” For once, Russ didn't try to argue with him.

* * *

Milt smiled to himself as Russ settled his head on top of his shoulder.  The man had bitched when Milt insisted on carrying him into the apartment but settled for grumbling as he was hiked onto Milt’s back.  Normally he wouldn’t have pushed the issue but he knew full well he’d worn his human out.  Besides that, Russ was still hurt and Milt was insistent upon taking care of him.

“I think we can rule out brain damage,” Milt remarked as he cleaned up Russ’ wound in the bathroom.

“Funny Wolfboy.”  That just made Milt smile as he continued to work.

Russ had put up a token fight when it was insisted upon that he spend the night at Milt’s place.  He couldn’t help but agree that his own apartment probably wasn’t safe for the time being, and he couldn’t argue Milt’s opinion that whoever got him transferred was most likely behind the whole debacle.  He did have to wonder the validity of Milt’s claim they had been using Russ against him.  Whatever the reason, whoever the culprit, the werewolf had vowed it would never happen again, his lips pulling back a bit in threatened snarl.

He was dead on his feet by the time Milt finished fussing over him.  He didn’t even fight as he was tugged into the bedroom and stripped down- though he hissed at the pull of muscles.  Milt carefully got him into some pajama pants and bundled up in bed.  Russ snarked about him being a mother-hen, which got him a warm chuckle as Milt slipped under the covers beside him.

There was a fleeting thought in Russ’ mind that he was in way too deep, but he was too tired- and too content- to do anything about it just then.  Instead there was a sleepy smile on his face as Milt curled around him protectively, pressing his scent further into Russ’ skin.  It was the first night he’d had a peaceful sleep in months.

* * *

It was just as well it was a long weekend because Russ was certainly sore when he woke up the next morning.  His gait was a bit stiff as he wandered out into the kitchen.  There he found Milt was bustling around, cooking a large breakfast.  “Is that coffee?” he grunted out.

Milt smirked knowingly, pouring him out a cup and passing it over after adding sugar.  His eyes trailed over Russ’ bare torso none-too-subtly.  It caused Russ to roll his eyes, though before he could take a drink of the much-needed caffeine boost, Milt leaned in and sealed their mouths together in a gentle kiss.  “Morning,” he murmured against his lips, giving him one more kiss before getting back to it.

“You are _way_ too chipper for this hour,” Russ commented, taking a sip of coffee and finding it was some flavored concoction.  He had half a mind to make some scathing remark about how it wasn’t real coffee but the need for caffeine outweighed his need for bitching.

Milt just gave him a sly smile, gathering plates and silverware.  Russ snorted into his cup.  “Bastard,” Russ muttered, reading between the lines of that look- the man _had_ gotten laid after all.

They conversed over breakfast, a full meal with lots of bacon and sausage accompanied by sunny-side up eggs and toast.  There wasn’t really any one point of topic and honestly it was their first real _civil_ conversation.  To Russ’ surprise they had a lot in common and he found himself actually enjoying Milt’s company.

When he mentioned getting dressed to head home after they cleaned up, Milt frowned at him.  “You should stay.  We still don’t know it’s safe.”

“Uhh, did you forget the full moon?”

Milt smirked, shaking his head.  “You’ll be fine here.  I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“But don’t you get all… crazy?  I mean you can’t really know that-”

“I know,” Milt insisted.  He stepped into Russ’ space, leaning in to nuzzle him a little.

Russ caved with a dramatic sigh.  “Alright, alright…  I’ll stay.”

Milt’s smile was worth it.

* * *

They had locked down the apartment, lowering the reinforced bars that went in front of the windows.  It certainly made sense why the place was more of a fortress after the whole werewolf revelation.  None of those things helped settle Russ’ nerves.  Nor did Milt warning him that what he saw and heard might be a little disturbing.

When Milt doubled over like he got punched in the gut, Russ’ first reaction was to grab his arm in an attempt to support him.  Milt’s smile was a grimace and he broke into a cold sweat.  “May wanna back up,” he mentioned just before another wave of pain came over him and his knees hit the floor.

What happened next took a while for Russ to process- the sound of popping bones, the way Milt’s body contorted, the cries that ripped from his throat that turned from human to animal.  Thick brown fur grew before his eyes, a tail pushing it’s way into existence.  What was once a human face shifted into an elongated muzzle, dangerously sharp teeth falling into place.  Paws the size of dinner plates sported claws made for ripping through flesh and muscle.  When it was over, before him stood a very different Milt, a wolf that stood on all fours but could never be mistaken for its wild brethren given his shoulder came up to Russ’ _hip_.

Russ stood there frozen.  The eyes gazing at him from the giant wolf were Milt’s chocolate brown, looking completely clear and not the least bit crazed.  Russ blinked a few times before the spell broke.  Milt’s tail wagged, moving to press his muzzle again Russ’ hip. He looked up at him with his ears back, begging for attention.

“Unbelievable,” Russ muttered, hand falling on top of the wolf’s head.  It would figure Milt would behave like some big ass dog.

Sure enough, the night was spent watching Milt run around the apartment with seemingly boundless amounts of energy, only stopping on occasion to grab some water from a ten gallon bucket or to snuggle up to Russ and demand affection.  Russ shook his head each and every time but indulged the beast, scratching behind his ears, rubbing his stomach, and enduring the licks in return.

Eventually Russ ended up passed out on the couch with a giant wolf half sprawled on him.  When he woke up there was a very human Milt lying there instead.

Russ couldn’t help the gentle smile as his fingers thread through soft hair.  It gradually pulled Milt from his slumber, looking at him with a sleepy expression that Russ begrudgingly termed _endearing_ in his head.  “No wonder you looked like shit last month,” he mentioned, taking in Milt’s slightly haggard appearance.  “You never stopped.”

Milt gave him an embarrassed smile.  “Yes, well... we have lots of energy to release.  It’s usually the only time a wolf can be in full form.”  He sat up, stretching out sore muscles.  Russ’ eyes trailed the motion, barely holding back from asking more.  He knew Milt would get there eventually.  “Although that was more tame than most full moons.”

“Yeah?”  Russ’ transition into a sitting position was far less graceful and his back protested angrily.  “Why’s that?”

“Same reason that you were safe staying here.”  Milt grinned brightly.  “My wolf recognizes his mate.”

Russ was taken by surprise but then he scoffed.  He wanted to be skeptical, he really did, but after everything that had happened it was hard.  Instead he replied, “How ‘bout we agree on dating and see where this whole _mate_ thing goes.”

Milt’s smile grew.  “I can deal with that.”

* * *

Three long days and nights of the full moon and Russ felt exhausted.  At least Milt didn’t look much better so there was a bit of satisfaction in that.  Still, Monday morning was a bitch to go into the office after dealing with a giant wolf just the night before.

“Morning Russ,” Holly greeted as he walked in.  She stopped to look at him in concern once she noticed his more rumpled than usual appearance.  “You feeling okay?”

“Just a long weekend,” he answered, looking over his shoulder to find Milt getting into his office late as well.

Holly hummed, a knowing expression on her face when he turned back.  “Wouldn’t have anything to do with those love bites on your neck, would it?”

Russ was far too old to be embarrassed over something like that, instead giving a little shrug.  “Could be,” was his only answer as he brushed past her to his desk.

Milt had been just as insatiable in bed during the day as he was during the night hours wanting to play with a drool-covered ball.  All of Russ’ complaints that he was too old for multiple rounds of sex in a day fell on deaf ears.  Somehow Russ had survived and despite how bone-tired he was, he felt the most alive he had in years.  There was an overwhelming happiness and sense of belonging that settled into his chest, drawing a smile to his face even as he looked over the day’s workload.

He would deny later that he was trying to tease Milt by showing off the various marks left behind on his skin.  The possessive way Milt kissed him up against the car after work was worth it.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
